Yui no ai
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Lala junto con sus hermanas se fueron de la tierra por ordenes de su padre, dejando a Rito muy destrozado ya que antes de que pasara eso, Haruna acepta los sentimientos de otro hombre. Rito ante esos sucesos, cambia su actitud, pero una chica intentará sanar su corazón ¿Lo conseguirá? (Rito x Yui) (¡Final Subido!) (No harem)
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos...Espero que estén bien, hoy os traigo otro fic, esta vez sera de To Love-Ru. Para aquellos que me siguen mis historias, si preguntáis por mi asistente Yui, no me asistirá en esta historia ya que ella sera la protagonista...Sí, esta historia sera un Rito x Yui y no sera harem, también quiero comunicar (A la gente que me siguen y leen mis historias) que este fic no tendrá el mismo destino que mi otro fic "El Guardian de Asgard". Este fic lo subiré al igual que subo los capítulos de mi otro fic "The pain of betrayal"...Bien ahora para la gente que lee esta historia, como dije anteriormente, este fic se tratara de un Rito x Yui, cabe decir que Rito en esta historia cambiara mucho su personalidad, por si preguntáis, este fic se ambienta meses después de los sucesos de la temporada 3 del anime "Darkness", también debo decir que esta historia no sera fiel a los sucesos de la siguiente temporada (Darkness 2** **nd** **)...Bien sin más que decir comencemos, To Love-Ru no me pertenece sino a su autor Saki Hasemi.**

* * *

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **Aunque el tiempo se agota solo queremos encontrar**

 **un lugar para volver a empezar**

 **pero nuestra intención es sofocada por**

 **el pasado que no nos deja en paz.**

 **¿Como vivir así?**

 **Con los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad**

 **el tiempo solo la logra acrecentar.**

 **¿Como podre olvidar?**

 **Si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar**

 **las lágrimas se ha vuelto algo común**

 **¿Cuando irá esta inmesa lluvia a parar?**

 **Ya se está conbinando con mis frias lágrimas**

 **¿Cuando más tengo que soportar que llueva alrededor?**

 **Posiblemente me dejo llevar,**

 **se que ya esta lluvia se ha vuelto parte de mí**

 **y caerá recordando mis tropiezos**

 **por favor, mientras llueve solo mantente junto a mi**

 **solo tu puedes ayudar a mi**

 **¡Corazón!**

 **(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Opening 5 – RAID – Sub español – Tv version)**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

 **Un corazón roto.**

Era un día normal para la vida de Rito, como de costumbre se levanta y ve a Momo a su lado, Nana apareciendo en su habitación y golpeando a Rito por estar con su hermana casi (Por no decir entera) desnuda, yendo al instituto Sainan...pero en ese día cambió por completo en la vida del pelinaranja.

 **Casa de los Yuuki – Pasillo de la entrada.**

\- Ya estoy en casa Mikan.- Dijo Rito suspirando y con una mirada triste entrando junto con las devilukes quien estas estaba preocupadas por el pelinaranja ya que no sabia lo que le pasaba.

\- Hola muko-dono.- Dijo Zastin apareciendo con una cara seria.- Mikan-san no se encuentra en casa

\- ¡Zastin! ¿Qué hace aquí?.- Dijo el pelinaranja sorprendido junto con las princesas deviluke.

\- Traigo malas noticias.- Dijo el rubio algo triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa Zastin?.- Pregunto Lala curiosa.

\- Sera mejor que lo vean.- Dijo el rubio con yéndose al salón sin quitar su seriedad.

Rito al escuchar eso se preocupo y se fue al salón junto con Lala y sus hermanas.

 **Casa de los Yuuki – Sala de estar.**

En la sala de estar estaba Gid, el rey de Deviluke y tenía una cara seria.

\- ¡Gid-san/Otou-san!.- Gritaron Rito y las princesas deviluke.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola hijas mías, estoy aquí para traeros de vuelta a casa.- Dijo Gid seriamente haciendo que todos (menos Zastin) se sorprendieran.

\- ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?.- Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

\- ¡No quiero ir otou-san! ¡Estoy muy bien con Rito!.- Dijo Lala algo molesta.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Estoy feliz estando con Rito-san!.- Dijo Momo también molesta.

\- No es que no me guste estar con Rito pero no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a Mea sola.- Dijo Nana con cara seria.

\- ¡Rito Yuuki no es digno de ser el Rey de Deviluke!.- Alzó la voz Gid mientras que expulsaba su poder haciendo que sus hijas se callaran.- Miralo, en estos años que lo conozco, sigue siendo inútil, indeciso, débil y torpe.- Dijo el mirando al pelinaranja haciendo que el se molestara.- Así que os llevare de vuelta a Deviluke...Así que despediros de el porque nos vamos ya y no quiero quejas.- Dijo el levantándose mientras que llamaba a su nave dejándolos solos.

 **(Insertad OST: Sword Art Online – At Our Parting - Extended)**

Rito al escuchar eso, se quedo en shock, Zastin al verle le puso una mano en el hombro de el.

\- Lo siento Muko-dono, intente convencerlo pero no pude.- Dijo Zastin triste.- Si soy sincero, tu eres digno para Lala-Ojousama a pesar de que no tengas habilidad de lucha, pero las ordenes, son ordenes...Lala-Ojousama, Momo-Ojousama, Nana-Ojousama...no tardéis demasiado sino vuestro padre se cabreara y destruirá la tierra.- Dijo el con pesar mientras se iba a donde fue Gid.

Al irse dejaron solos, Lala juntos con sus hermanas empezaron a llorar junto con Rito ya que el le cogió mucho cariño a ellas y dejarlas era un golpe muy duro para el. Acto seguido Lala abrazo a Rito cosa que lo correspondió.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero separarme de ti Rito! ¡Te amo!.- Dijo Lala llorando mientras que Rito le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ustedes...¡pero no puedo hacer nada!.- Dijo Rito llorando por la impotencia que sentía.

\- Rito...por favor...antes de irme...dame un beso...quiero mi primer beso seas tu.- Dijo Lala mirando al pelinaranja triste.

Rito se quedo mirando y acto seguido la beso, pero no era un beso feliz, en ese beso era suave pero a diferencia es que ambos lloraban de la tristeza, al separarse Lala habló.

\- Gracias Rito...por favor...declarate a Haruna-chan y se feliz con ella...Yo nunca te dejare de amarte, es una promesa.- Pidió la oji-verde con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias...Lo intentare.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa falsa acompañado con lágrimas.

Después Momo se le acerco y le beso en los labios, pero al igual que Lala iba acompañada por lágrimas, al separarse, Momo habló.

\- Rito-san, te amo...no quiero dejarte, pero debo irme, lo siento mucho, no es tu culpa...se feliz.- Dijo Momo sonriendo con lágrimas.

\- Momo...-Dijo Rito sorprendido pero a la vez siguió llorando.- Lo mismo digo.

\- _Lo dudo Rito-san, nunca seré feliz si tu no estas a mi lado...jamas amare a un hombre que no seas tú.-_ Pensó Momo mientras asistía con la cabeza.

Después, Nana se acerco a Rito y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios del pelinaranja.

\- No creas que este enamorada de tí ni mucho menos, bestia.- Dijo Nana con su actitud Tsundere pero llorando.- Pero, te echare de menos.- Dijo ella abrazando al pelinaranja haciendo que el correspondiese su abrazo.

\- Nana, gracias.- Dijo Rito mientras apretaba el abrazo.

Acto seguido, ambos se separaron y las princesas deviluke se despidieron de la pequeña Celine cosa que la pequeña lloraba, Rito acompaño a las princesas deviluke a donde estaba su padre, al irse de la tierra, Rito entro a casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, una vez llegado allí, se echo a su cama poniendo a Celine a su lado y se puso a llorar sin parar.

\- _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por que se tuvieron que ir!? ¡Ellas no querían y aun así se fueron! ¡Y todo por culpa de mi indecisión y debilidad!.-_ Pensaba Rito echándose la culpa a sí mismo.

 **Minutos más tardes.**

Mikan había llegado de su escuela cansada, al llegar saludo.

\- Ya estoy en casa.- Saludo Mikan, pero al no tener respuesta, se preocupo.- ¿Rito? ¿Lala-san? ¿Momo-san? ¿Nana-san? ¿Celine?.- Llamo a cada una pero sin ninguna respuesta.- _¿Estarán en la habitación de Rito?.-_ Pensó ella curiosa mientras que se dirigía a la habitación del pelinaranja.- _Tengo un mal presentimiento.-_ Pensó Mikan teniendo un escalofrió mientras que abría la puerta.

 **Casa de los Yuuki – Habitación de Rito.**

Mikan al entrar vio algo que la dejo aterrorizada, Rito estaba en la cama, llorando a lágrima viva mientras que la pequeña Celine estaba dormida a causa de tanto llorar, la castaña al verlo corrió a donde estaba su hermano y le preguntó.

\- Rito ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?.- Pregunto Mikan muy preocupada.

\- No están...se fueron.- Dijo Rito ido mientras lloraba.

\- ¿¡Quienes!?.- Dijo la castaña alterada.

\- Lala...Momo...Nana...se fueron...su padre se las llevaron...a su hogar.- Dijo Rito mientras que seguía llorando.

Mikan sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia las deviluke así que acto seguido lo abrazo mientras que se le escapaba sus lágrimas.

\- Rito...no estas solo...me tienes a mí...ademas de Haruna-san, puedes ser feliz con ella.- Dijo Mikan consolandole pero eso hizo todo lo contrario.

\- Imposible...Haruna-chan...tiene novio.- Dijo el pelinaranja llorando aun más fuerte.

\- ¿¡Queeeeeeee!?.- Grito la castaña sorprendida.- ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?.- Pregunto ella curiosa pero a la vez preocupada.

\- *Sniff* lo que paso fue...- Dijo Rito recordando lo que paso.

 **\- Flash back-**

 **Instituto Sainan – Pasillos.- Horas antes de la ida de las Deviluke.**

Rito andaba animadamente solo hasta que se encontró a Haruna, iba a saludarla ya que hacía días que no sabía nada de ella ya que después de clases se iba muy rápidamente del lugar, hasta que vino un chico, era alto, ojos marrones y pelo corto de color amarillo y empezaron a hablar pero Rito en vez de dejarlos solos se escondió para escuchar lo que decían.

\- Haruna...¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- Dijo el chico con un sonrojo.

Haruna al escuchar eso, se sorprendió y se sonrojo y dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, me gustaría ser tu novia.- Dijo Haruna con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso, Rito sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada al ver como ese chico se besaba con la chica que más amaba, así que Rito sin hacer ruido salió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **\- Fin del Flash Back-**

 **Casa de los Yuuki – Habitación de Rito – Actualidad.**

\- Eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo Rito sin dejar de llorar.

Mikan al escuchar eso, solamente apretó el abrazo.

\- Oni-chan...tranquilo...siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre te voy a querer.- Dijo Mikan consolando de nuevo al pelinaranja.- No estas solo, tienes a Run-san, Ren-san, Kotegawa-san...-Dijo la castaña empezando a nombrar a todos los amigos/as del pelinaranja.-...Incluso a Yami-chan.- Terminó Mikan limpiando las lagrimas de su hermano mayor.

\- _De Yami lo dudo...-_ Dijo Rito con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime para luego reírse.- Jajaja...Gracias Mikan...por animarme...aunque sea un poco.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa floja para luego poner una sonrisa nostálgica.- Esta casa sera demasiado aburrida sin ellas.- Dijo el mientras que le salia una lágrima.

\- Oni-chan...-Dijo Mikan preocupada.

\- Perdón Mikan.- Dijo Rito secándose las lágrimas.- Hoy no tengo ganas de cenar, estoy muy cansado.- Dijo el pelinaranja sentándose en la cama.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo la castaña insegura.- Te dejo descansar, buenas noches.- Se despidió ella dejando a Rito solo.- _Pobre Oni-chan, el no se merecía esto...espero que alguien, le ayude a sanar su corazón y devuelva su felicidad...Por ahora intentare animarle, se lo merece.-_ Dijo Mikan apoyando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mientras que colocaba su mano en su pecho con una cara triste.

 **(Cortad si queréis el OST por ahora aquí).**

 **Una semana después en el Instituto Sainan.**

Todos los alumnos que conocían a las chicas deviluke se enteraron de la ida de ellas, causándole una gran tristeza pero a la vez enfado ya que echaban la culpa a Rito, llegando a incluso golpearle para desquitar su rabia, Mea al enterarse de que su mejor amiga (Nana) se fue se entristeció mucho pero no se enfado con Rito ya que sabía que no era su culpa, Run al enterarse de que Lala se fue, se entristeció ya que su amado Rito estaba triste. Ren decidió quedarse en la tierra ya que consideraba a Rito como su mejor amigo y decidió ayudarlo incluso protegiéndolo de los golpes de los que eran admiradores de las deviluke. Haruna también se puso triste sobre la ida de su mejor amiga pero decidió distanciarse del pelinaranja ya que no quería agobiarle, ya que se enteró de que escucho la declaración de su novio hacia ella. Yami al enterarse se preocupo un poco el estado de su "objetivo" así que a veces lo intentaba consolar a su manera, Mikado, Oshizu y Tearju también se preocuparon por el pelinaranja ya que les agarro cariño al chico, Saruyama se unió el grupo quien apaleaba a Rito ya que al enterarse de esa noticia se enfado con el, Rito cambió mucho su actitud, ahora siempre andaba con una cara seria y triste ante los sucesos que tenía y siempre a la hora de descanso desparecía del aula, cosa que lo noto Yui, quien era ajena a lo que le pasaba ya que cada vez que preguntaba a los demás que era lo que pasaba decía "¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ese inútil?" también noto la ausencia de Lala y sus hermanas pero no se enteró de la ida ya que en estos días estaba muy ocupada con el comité disciplinario.

* * *

Rito llegaba como siempre, solo al instituto Sainan y llego a su casillero para cambiar sus zapatos pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que Yui le estaba siguiendo sigilosamente para saber que es lo que le pasaba.

\- _Hoy descubriré que es lo que le pasa a Yuuki-kun.-_ Pensó Yui decidida.- _Desde que Lala no asiste a la escuela ha cambiado mucho su actitud, hace días que acepte mis sentimientos por el y no me agrada verlo así.-_ Pensó ella preocupada y algo sonrojada.

Sus pensamiento fue interrumpidos por un grupo de chicos quienes estos se acercaron a Rito y ambos tenía una cara molesta.

\- ¡Mira quien esta aquí! ¡El inútil de Rito Yuuki!.- Dijo uno del grupo.

\- No ando de humor...así que ¿Qué queréis?.- Dijo Rito con una mirada seria.

\- Tu bien sabes a que venimos...- Dijo uno con una sonrisa macabra.

Acto seguido, Saruyama le agarro de la solapas y estampo a Rito en las taquillas haciendo que Yui se sorprenda y acto seguido comenzaron a pegarle haciendo que Yui se horrorizara y más cuando Rito ni siquiera se protegía de los golpes.

\- _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué Yuuki-kun no se defiende!?.-_ Se pregunto Yui para si misma alterada.- _Debo de hacer algo sino Yuuki-kun...-_ Pensó ella imaginándose lo peor así que se calmó y salió en su ayuda.- ¿¡Qué es lo que estáis haciendo!?.- Alzo la voz Yui con su tono estricto ( **como la serie original en sí xD).**

 **-** Mierda, es Kotegawa...Huyamos.- Susurro uno mientras que el grupo asistía con la cabeza mientras que se largaban corriendo.

\- Cobardes...- Murmuro Yui molesta para luego mirar al pelinaranja.- ¿Estas bien Yuuki-kun?.- Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada.

\- Sí...eso creo...- Dijo Rito sin quitar su seriedad, al intentar ponerse de pie hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- Yuuki-kun...- Dijo Yui preocupada.- Vamonos a la enfermería, al juzgar por tu cara debieron de hacerte bastante daño, te acompaño.- Dijo Yui suave.

\- Gracias Kotegawa.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa floja mientras que Yui agarro el brazo derecho del pelinaranja para ponérselo en su cuello.

Ambos procedieron a caminar hacia la enfermería, mientras que iban caminando, Yui le llamo y este la miró.

\- Yuuki-kun ¿Por que esos chicos te estaban golpeando?.- Preguntó ella curiosa y a la vez preocupada.

Rito al escuchar esa pregunta, simplemente bajo su mirada y solo pudo decir.

\- Eso es algo...que no me gustaría recordar.- Dijo Rito algo triste pero con cara sombría.

Esa respuesta hizo que Yui se preocupara más por el pero no quiso preguntar más, al llegar a la enfermería..

 **Enfermería del Instituto Sainan.**

\- ¿¡Qué te paso Yuuki-kun!?.- Preguntó Oshizu alarmada por el estado del pelinaranja.

\- ¿Otra vez Yuuki-kun?.- Dijo Mikado suspirando con Celine en sus brazos.

\- Sí.- Dijo Rito haciendo gestos de dolor.

\- Mikado-sensei ¿Podemos hablar?.- Pregunto Yui con cara seria a la enfermera.

\- Sí vamonos fuera, Oshizu examina a Yuuki-kun y cuando sepas los resultados, me llamas y me avisas, estaré afuera.- Ordeno la enfermera a su asistente mientras que dejaba a Celine y se iba acompañando a la pelinegra.

 **Instituto Sainan – Pasillos (lejos de la enfermería).**

Mikado guió a Yui hacia los pasillos hasta que de repente se paró.

\- Bien, ya estamos lejos de la enfermería.- Dijo Mikado con una cara seria.- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres hablar? Al juzgar por tu mirada se trata de Yuuki-kun ¿Cierto?.- Pregunto ella a la pelinegra.

\- No se equivoca, ¿Por qué Yuuki-kun tiene esa actitud? El no era así desde que Lala no asiste al instituto.- Pregunto Yui seria.

\- Kotegawa-chan, lo que pasa es que Yuuki-kun esta sufriendo.- Dijo Mikado con un suspiró.- Lala-chan no asiste a clase porque su padre se la llevó a su hogar junto con sus hermanas.- Dijo ella haciendo que Yui se sorprenda.- Después de eso, los chicos que admiraban a Lala-chan no han parado de golpear a Yuuki-kun desde entonces.- Dijo ella algo triste.

\- Ahora lo entiendo.- Dijo Yui con una mirada triste.- Soy una estúpida, si no hubiera estado ocupada con el comité disciplinario, estaría ayudando a Yuuki-kun.- Dijo ella echándose la culpa.

\- Tu no tienes la culpa Kotegawa-chan.- Dijo Mikado apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.- Se nota que amas a Yuuki-kun y te preocupas por el y no mientas.- Dijo ella haciendo sorprender a la pelinegra pero no lo negó.- Aún estas a tiempo, así que te diré donde va Yuuki-kun cuando empieza el descanso.- Dijo ella para acercarse al oído de la chica.- El se dirige siempre a la azotea...Podéis hablar tranquilos ahí...- Susurro ella mientras que se separaba del oído de la pelinegra.

\- Gracias Mikado-sensei.- Dijo Yui sonriendo.

\- De nada.- Dijo Mikado con una sonrisa hasta que noto que su móvil vibraba, era Oshizu.- **¿Qué pasa Oshizu?.-** Preguntó la enfermería.

\- **Es sobre el estado de Yuuki-kun y es grave.-** Dijo Oshizu preocupada.- **Tiene toda la costilla izquierda rota, un chichón enorme en la parte trasera de su cráneo y tiene un gran moretón en su brazo derecho.-** Explico la fantasma la situación de Rito.

\- _Esta vez se pasaron.-_ Pensó Mikado suspirando.- **Oshizu llévalo a la cúpula regenerativa y espera a que vuelva ¿De acuerdo?.-** Ordeno ella a su asistente.

\- **Sí.-** Dijo la peliazul cortando la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Yuuki-kun?.- Pregunto Yui preocupada.

\- Esta grave, ahora mismo Oshizu lo está metiendo en la cúpula regenerativa.- Dijo Mikado suspirando.- Tranquila, se recuperará, ve a clase y avísale a Tearju que no podrá venir y en el descanso, hablas con el ¿de acuerdo?.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, te encargo a Yuuki-kun, Mikado-sensei.- Dijo la pelinegra despidiéndose de la enfermera y yéndose a su clase.

\- _Espero que con su amor, cure el corazón herido de Yuuki-kun._ \- Pensó Mikado dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

 **Horas más tarde en la azotea.**

Rito se recuperó y se dirigió a la azotea cuando sonó la alarma indicando la hora del descansó, Yui se fue del aula para dirigirse la azotea, al llegar Yui abrió la puerta cosa que alarmo al pelinaranja y miro donde estaba la puerta y vio a su compañera de clase.

\- ¿Kotegawa?.- Preguntó Rito sorprendido mientras que Yui lo miraba con una cara de preocupación.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este prologo, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Yui ayudara a sanar el corazón herido de Rito? ¿Rito se abrirá con Yui? ¿Rito tendrá algún sentimiento por la pelinegra? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones en la Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Que tengáis un buen día.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos, antes que nada ya me actualice con el manga (hasta el capitulo 72 que es la más reciente) de To Love-Ru Darkness...También quiero deciros que este fic terminara en el capitulo tres o cuatro ya que sera una historia corta, por ahora será así hasta que cambie de opinión...Bien quiero agradecer las reviews que comentasteis en el prologo. Bien sin más que decir comenzamos con el capitulo. To Love-Ru no me pertenece sino a su autor Saki Hasemi.**

* * *

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **Aunque el tiempo se agota solo queremos encontrar**

 **un lugar para volver a empezar**

 **pero nuestra intención es sofocada por**

 **el pasado que no nos deja en paz.**

 **¿Como vivir así?**

 **Con los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad**

 **el tiempo solo la logra acrecentar.**

 **¿Como podre olvidar?**

 **Si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar**

 **las lágrimas se ha vuelto algo común**

 **¿Cuando irá esta inmensa lluvia a parar?**

 **Ya se está combinando con mis frías lágrimas**

 **¿Cuando más tengo que soportar que llueva alrededor?**

 **Posiblemente me dejo llevar,**

 **se que ya esta lluvia se ha vuelto parte de mí**

 **y caerá recordando mis tropiezos**

 **por favor, mientras llueve solo mantente junto a mi**

 **solo tu puedes ayudar a mi**

 **¡Corazón!**

 **(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Opening 5 – RAID – Sub español – Tv version)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Ayuda mutua.**

 **Instituto Sainan – Azotea.**

Rito se dirigió a la azotea cuando sonó la alarma indicando la hora del descansó, Yui se fue del aula para dirigirse la azotea, al llegar Yui abrió la puerta cosa que alarmo al pelinaranja y miro donde estaba la puerta y vio a su compañera de clase.

\- ¿Kotegawa?.- Preguntó Rito sorprendido mientras que Yui lo miraba con una cara de preocupación.

\- Yuuki-kun.- Dijo Yui frotando el brazo derecho con su mano derecha.- ¿Como te encuentras?

\- Mejor...Gracias por haberme llevado a la enfermería.- Dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa floja.- ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?.- Pregunto Rito curioso pero poniendo con una cara seria.

\- Mikado-sensei me lo dijo.- Dijo la pelinegra bajando un poco la mirada.

Rito solo dio un suspiró.

\- Bien...¿Para que has venido?.- Dijo Rito dándole la espalda a la chica.

\- Yuuki-kun...quisiera saber...¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡No eres el mismo de siempre!.- Preguntó Yui con una cara preocupada.

\- Te lo dije antes...no es algo que me gusta recordar.- Dijo Rito serio dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar.

\- ¡Es por lo de Lala-san! ¿¡Verdad!?.- Grito la pelinegra haciendo que el pelinaranja se parara.

\- ¿Como es que lo sabes?.- Preguntó el mirando a la pelinegra.

\- Mikado-sensei me lo dijo todo.- Dijo Yui con cara seria.

\- Kotegawa...esto es algo que no te incumbe.- Dijo Rito apartando la mirada de la chica.

\- ¡Claro que me incumbe!.- Grito Yui haciendo que Rito la mirara.- Yuuki-kun...no me gusta verte así...por favor...dime lo que te pasa...- Dijo ella suave haciendo que el pelinaranja la volviese apartar de su mirada.- ¿No confías en mí?.- Preguntó la pelinegra algo triste.

\- ¡No es eso!.- Grito Rito bajando más la mirada.- ¡No es eso Kotegawa! ¡Yo!...- Empezó a temblar.- ¡Soy un idiota! Por mi indecisión no solo se fue Lala, Momo y Nana de mi vida sino...¡Qué la chica a quien yo amo esta con otro chico! ¡Todo por culpa de mi indecisión!.- Dijo eso ultimo alzando su mirada para ver a Kotegawa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Yuuki-kun.- Dijo Yui mirando al pelinaranja sorprendida.

Acto seguido, Yui corrió a donde se encontraba Rito y le abrazo, ante tal acción Rito se sorprende.

\- ¿Kotegawa?.- Dijo Rito sorprendido pero sin corresponder el abrazo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento por no haberte apoyado cuando más lo necesitabas!.- Grito Yui mirando al pelinaranja escapándose una lágrima.- ¡Tu no tienes la culpa Yuuki-kun! ¡Tu no sabías que esto iba a pasar!.- Dijo ella haciendo que Rito recuerde lo que dijo Momo.

* * *

 _No es tu culpa._

* * *

Al recordar eso, Rito le abrazo fuertemente a Yui (Sin hacerla daño) haciendo que Yui se sorprenda.

\- ¿Yuuki-kun?.- Dijo Yui sorprendida al sentir los brazos del pelinaranja.

\- Lo siento...Yui.- Dijo Rito llamándola por su nombre.- Perdona por haberte hecho preocupar...te diré lo que me pasa...¿Me escucharas?.- Pregunto el algo tímido.

Yui solo asistió con la cabeza y ambos se separaron del abrazo, después ambos se sentaron y se pusieron sus espaldas en una pared. Rito procedió a contar lo que paso la semana pasada, le contó sus sentimientos hacia Haruna y Lala cosa que la pelinegra se sorprenda pero no interrumpió al pelinaranja. Al terminar Yui habló.

\- Yuuki-ku...- Fue interrumpida por Rito.

\- Rito...Llámame Rito...¿Somos amigos no?.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa sincera.

Yui al escuchar eso se sonroja y procedió a hablar de nuevo.

\- Rito-kun...quería decirte antes de que me interrumpieras, es el por qué soy así de estricta sobre la moral y tengo apenas amigos.- Dijo Yui mientras que miraba al cielo mientras que Rito la miraba con interés.- Veras en el colegio donde yo estudiaba, todos los chicos siempre hablaban y traían revistas eróticas a clase, también decían que los hombres solo se fijan las mujeres de grandes pechos...y desde entonces siempre pensé que todos los hombres son unos desvergonzados y malas personas.- Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

\- Son estúpidos.- Dijo Rito llamando la atención a la pelinegra.- Da igual el físico de la persona sino como es en realidad.

\- Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui asombrada.- jeje eres alguien único, no eres como los demás chicos.- Dijo ella sonriendo haciendo que Rito sonría.- Tu no piensas en cosas como esas, por eso comprendí que hay hombres como tú, a diferencia de Kenichi-san o el director.- Dijo Yui con una cara de asco.

* * *

( **Para quien no lo sepa Kenichi es Saruyama)**

* * *

\- Gracias por no compararme con el bastardo de Saruyama y con el viejo pervertido del director.- Dijo Rito serio con una sonrisa.- El era mi mejor amigo pero en vez de apoyarme decidió unirse al grupo que quiere pegarme solo porque se fue Lala y el director...simplemente no tengo palabras para decirle el asco que le tengo.- Dijo Rito saliendole una gota al estilo anime al decir eso ultimo.- Incluso pienso que son padre e hijo.- Dijo eso con algo de ironía.

Al decir eso, los aludidos estornudaron.

\- Tienes razón.- Dijo Yui riéndose acompañado por el pelinaranja.

\- Oye Yui.- Llamo Rito haciendo que ella le mire.- Gracias...por animarme...eres una gran amiga- Dijo Rito con su sonrisa verdadera.

\- D-D-De na-da.- Dijo la pelinegra sonrojada haciendo que Rito se de cuenta.

\- _¿Qué le pasará?_.- Pensó Rito mirando la reacción de su amiga.

\- Oye Rito-kun.- Llamo Yui llamando la atención del pelinaranja.- Después de las clases tengo que llevar unos documentos a la sala de profesores antes de irme a mi casa ¿Me podrías ayudar?.- Pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Claro!.- Dijo Rito haciendo que la chica se ponga contenta.

Después de decir eso, la campana sonó dando inicio el final del descanso.

\- Sera mejor que bajemos.- Dijo Rito levantándose del suelo.

Yui asistió y ambos bajaron juntos hacia las clases.

 **Instituto Sainan – Clase de Rito y Yui.**

Tearju había llegado y se fijo que el pelinaranja estaba sentado en su pupitre y también noto la cara de Saruyama y de algunos chicos mirándolo con odio y resentimiento, cosa que lo preocupó pero dejo ese pensamiento a un lado y hablo.

\- ¿Yuuki-kun podemos hablar afuera un momento?.- Pregunto Tearju con una sonrisa.

\- Em...Sí Tearju-sensei.- Dijo Rito levantándose ignorando las miradas de odio que le daban.

\- Kotegawa-san, por favor, vigile el aula.- Pidió la rubia a su alumna pelinegra.

\- Sí sensei.- Dijo Yui con una sonrisa haciendo que todos los chicos se pusieran nerviosos.

\- _Mierda.-_ Pensaron los chicos asustados.

 **Afuera en los pasillos**

\- ¿Como te encuentras Yuuki-kun?.- Pregunto la rubia a su alumno mientras que le ponía su mano derecha en la mejilla del pelinaranja.

\- Me encuentro bien Tearju-sensei...No hay de que preocuparse.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

\- Me contó Kotegawa-san lo que te paso...¿Por qué no le dices al director sobre esto?.- Pregunto Tearju preocupada.

\- Créeme Tearju, lo único que le preocuparía ese viejo pervertido es si alguna chica falte a clases o donde dejó sus revistas porno.- Dijo el pelinaranja con un suspiro lleno de fastidio.- Aunque se lo dijera, no haría nada.

\- Pero...¡No puedes estar así! No se porque esos chicos te estén golpeando ¡Tu no tuviste culpa de lo que paso con Lala-san y sus hermanas!.- Dijo la rubia preocupada.

\- Tranquila Tearju, entiendo como te sientes pero no podemos hacer nada.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Tearju suspirando.- Sera mejor que vallamos a clases.- Sugirió ella haciendo que el pelinaranja asistiese con la cabeza.

Y así ambos volvieron a clases y Tearju empezó a dar el tema.

 **Por la tarde afueras del instituto Sainan.**

\- Gracias Rito-kun por ayudarme.- Dijo Yui sonriendo.

\- De nada Yui.- Dijo Rito sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Yui estaba algo sonrojada ya que estaba de nuevo a solas con su amado pelinaranja pero esta vez era diferente y Rito noto eso y decidió romper el hielo.

\- Bueno...¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Pregunto porque Celine esta con Mikado-sensei haciendole unas pruebas y se quedara en su casa ¿No te importa no?.- Pregunto Rito haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

\- C-C-Claro...no me im-por-taria.- Dijo Yui nerviosa.

\- Vale, pero antes voy a avisar a Mikan de que llegare un poco tarde.- Dijo el pelinaranja mientras que buscaba el su móvil pero este no lo encontraba.- ¡Diantres! ¡Lo deje en la sala de profesores!.- Grito Rito alterado.- Yui ¿Puedes esperar aquí? No tardo.- Preguntó el a su compañera.

Yui solamente asistió con la cabeza y vio que su amado pelinaranja se fue corriendo hacia dentro, mientras que el fue a buscar su móvil, empezó a pensar.

\- _Me alegra que haya ayudado a Rito-kun...en verdad no me gustaba verlo así.-_ Pensó Yui dando un suspiro mientras que cerraba sus ojos mientras sonreía.

Acto seguido, Saruyama llego a donde estaba Yui, el buscaba a Rito para volverle a golpear. Yui al verle se puso seria ya que el se había acercado a ella.

* * *

 **(Insertad OST: Tokyo Ghoul – yukata yamada - extended)**

* * *

\- ¿Qué quieres?.- Pregunto Yui seria.

\- Kotegawa dime ¿Donde esta el mierda de Rito?.- Pregunto Saruyama con una cara molesta.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a golpearle como esta mañana con tu grupo?.- Pregunto Yui algo enfadada.- ¡No lo pienso decir!

\- Por favor Kotegawa, no me toque los cojones...¡Dime donde se encuentra ese bastardo!.- Grito el pelinegro alterado.

\- ¡Lo volveré a repetir! ¡No lo pienso decir Kenichi-san!.- Grito ella enfadada.

\- ¡Se acabo!.- Dijo Saruyama sacando una navaja.- ¡Si no lo piensas decir!.- Dijo el acercando su navaja a donde estaba su uniforme.- ¡Jugare con tu cuerpo hasta que nos lo digas!.- Grito este mientras rompía las vestimenta junto con el sostén de la chica, dejando libre sus pechos.

Yui al sentir su ropa desgarradas se cubrió rápidamente y empezó a temblar de miedo.

\- ¡Kenichi-san! ¡Para esto!.- Dijo Yui asustada mientras que se intentaba tapar.

\- ¡No hasta que digas donde esta Rito!.- Grito este mientras que agarraba fuertemente los brazos de la chica.- Sabes...cambie de opinión...A pesar de que seas una gruñona y que siempre hablas de la moral, tienes un cuerpo bastante sexy, nos vamos a divertir mucho.- Dijo Saruyama con una sonrisa lasciva mientras que tocaba el pecho de la mujer.

\- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ayudaaaa!.- Grito fuertemente Yui pidiendo auxilio.

Acto seguido, Saruyama con su mano agarraba los senos de ella y otro agarro sus brazos alzándolo arriba para que esta no pueda moverse.

\- Jeje...son enormes.- Dijo Saruyama mientras que empezaba a manosear el pecho de esta.

Yui empezó a llorar mientras que ellos la manoseaban, esta pensaba.

\- _¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡No quiero que me viole!.-_ Pensó ella asustada.

\- ¡Saruyama! ¿¡Qué mierdas estas haciendo!?.- Grito una voz enfadada, era Rito.

\- ¡Valla! ¿Con que el princeso se digno en venir?.- Dijo Saruyama con un tono irónico.

Rito al ver a Yui llorando empezó a apretar sus puños mientras que lo miraba con furia a su ex-amigo.

\- ¡Suelta a Yui ahora mismo! ¡Déjala en paz!.- Ordenó Rito con cólera.

\- Mmm...déjame que lo piense...no.- Dijo Saruyama enseñándole el dedo del medio **(Ya saben cual).-** Antes de golpearte, quiero enseñar a nuestra querida Kotegawa lo que es el placer carnal.- Dijo el con una sonrisa sádica mientras que intentaba sacar su pene haciendo que ella llorase más fuerte.

Acto seguido, Rito corrió a donde estaba su ex-amigo y lo tiro al suelo dejando libre a la chica y comenzó a golpearle en la cara.

\- ¡No le vuelvas a tocar desgraciado!.- Dijo el mientras que le volvió a golpear al pelinegro.- ¡El problema es conmigo! ¡No con ella!.- Dijo el partiendole la nariz a su ex-amigo y levantándose para ver como se encontraba la chica pero rápidamente Saruyama se levanta y cogió su navaja cosa que se dio cuenta Yui.

\- ¡Rito-kun! ¡Cuidado!.- Grito Yui alarmada haciendo que Rito se ponga atento.

\- ¡Bastardo!.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras que intentaba clavar la navaja en su hombro derecho.

Acto seguido, Rito esquiva el ataque poniéndose de lado para después agarrarle el brazo donde cogía el arma y lo empezó a doblar haciendo que la navaja de este cayera.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Bastardo!.- Gruño de dolor Saruyama.

\- Se acabo.- Dijo Rito de forma fría golpeando fuertemente en la boca del estomago del su ex-amigo haciendo que se desmayara.

Tras haberle golpeado, Rito lo dejo tirado en el suelo y corrió a donde estaba Yui.

* * *

( **Cortad el Ost aquí si queréis)**

* * *

\- ¡Yui! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡No te habrá hecho daño ese bastardo!?.- Dijo Rito preocupado por su amiga.

Yui al verle, lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Buahh! ¡Rito-kun! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Creí que...!¡Buahh!.- Lloraba Yui desconsoladamente.

Rito simplemente correspondió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar el pelo de la chica para calmarla, estuvieron un rato así hasta que la chica se calmó. Rito al sentir que Yui dejo de llorar, empezó a hablar.

\- Perdona por haber tardado en llegar Yui, fue mi culpa.- Dijo Rito triste.

\- No...tu no tienes la culpa de que haya pasado esto Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui negando con la cabeza.

\- Sera mejor que nos larguemos antes que ese desgraciado recobre la consciencia.- Sugirió el pelinaranja haciendo que la pelinegra asistiese con la cabeza.- Pero antes...- Dijo el separándose de la chica lentamente y empezó a quitar su chaqueta de la escuela y ofreciendoselo a la pelinegra.- Toma, ponte esto.- Dijo Rito con un sonrojo ya que el sabía que ella estaba desnuda.

Yui solo asistió con la cabeza mientras que cogía el atuendo del pelinaranja, acto seguido, Rito se dio la vuelta para que ella pudiese poner la chaqueta tranquilamente, al terminar, esta le aviso y ambos se fueron a la casa de la pelinegra.

 **En la casa de los Kotegawa – Puerta hacia la habitación de Yui.**

Rito llegó a la casa de la pelinegra y notó que no había nadie, al llegar a donde esta la habitación de la pelinegra, esta le habló.

\- Rito-kun ¿P-Podrias esperar aquí?.- Pregunto Yui sonrojada.

\- Sí.- Dijo Rito sonriendo pero con un ligero sonrojo.

Acto seguido, Yui se metió adentro de la habitación para ponerse una ropa, mientras que Rito pensaba en lo sucesos que han pasado en la tarde, después de haberse cambiado, Yui abrió la puerta.

\- Puedes pasar.- Dijo Yui al pelinaranja.

Ella tenía puesto su pijama, su pijama era de color blanco con gatitos a su alrededor y llevaba una coleta como ella suele hacerse, Rito al ver eso sonrió ya que el sabía el gusto de su amiga y asistió con la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

 **Habitación de Yui.**

Yui se sentó en su cama y dejó un espacio para que se siente alguien más.

\- Siéntate...por favor.- Dijo Yui algo tímida.

Rito asistió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, estuvieron un rato callados hasta que Yui habló.

\- Tenía...mucho miedo...de Kenichi-san.- Dijo la pelinegra temblando de miedo cosa que lo noto el pelinaranja.

\- _¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar!.-_ Pensó furioso el pelinaranja.- Tranquila Yui, estas a salvo.- Dijo Rito abrazando a la pelinegra.- Yui esto debes decírselo a tus padres, no puedes vivir con ese miedo.- Dijo el pelinaranja preocupado separándose lentamente de su amiga.

\- Se los diré, aparte mí padre es abogado.- Dijo la pelinegra calmándose.- Si se lo digo, hará lo posible para que Kenichi-san salga muy perjudicado.- Dijo Yui con una sonrisa.- Pero tengo miedo a que el me haga algo o a tí por lo que has hecho...- Dijo ella algo asustada.

\- Yui, cálmate...no te pasara ni me pasara nada.- Dijo Rito poniendo sus manos en los hombros.- Además, me alegra que tu padre sea abogado, lo siento por Saruyama, pero lo que a hecho es imperdonable.- Dijo el pelinaranja algo molesto.

\- Rito-kun...gracias...por calmarme.- Dijo Yui apunto de llorar.

\- No llores Yui.- Dijo Rito limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría unirme al comité disciplinario.- Dijo el haciendo sorprender a la pelinegra.

\- ¿De verdad quieres unirte?.- Pregunto ella asombrada.

\- Sí, me gustaría unirme y así pasar más tiempo contigo.- Dijo Rito sin pensar hasta que se dio cuenta lo que dijo.- _¿¡Por qué he dicho eso!?.-_ Se preguntó el así mismo.

\- Esta bien Rito-kun, puedes unirte al comité.- Dijo Yui sonrojada por lo que dijo Rito haciendo que el sonría.

\- Gracias Yui, no te decepcionare.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido estuvieron charlando de cosas del tipo "¿Que debe de hacerse el comité?" y otros más personal del tipo "¿Qué suele hacer por las tardes?" incluso contando anécdotas del pasado haciendo reír tanto el pelinaranja y la pelinegra. Estuvieron así hasta que llego el hermano de Yui.

\- Ya estoy en casa.- Saludo Yuu con animo desde el pasillo pero luego se fijo que tenía un invitado mirando solo sus zapatos.- Yui ¿Tenemos invitados?.- Pregunto el castaño curioso ( **Según la wiki de la serie el color de pelo es castaño)**.

\- ¡Un momento Oni-chan!.- Dijo Yui levantándose de la cama.- ¿Puedes esperar Rito-kun?.- Susurró ella al pelinaranja.

\- Mmm...-Dijo Rito mirando su móvil.- Sera mejor que me valla, se hace tarde y Mikan se va a preocupar así que mejor salimos los dos.- Dijo Rito levantándose mientras que cogía la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Yui solo asistió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la habitación para ir a donde estaba el hermano de la pelinegra.

 **Casa de los Kotegawa - Sala de estar.**

Rito y Yui llegaron a la sala de esta y vieron que estaba Yuu sentado en el sofa viendo la televisión, el castaño al ver que estaba Rito sonrió.

\- ¡Hey Rito! ¡A pasado tiempo desde que no nos veíamos!.- Dijo Yuu animadamente.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No me digas que te estas ligando a mi hermanita? ¡Picaron!.- Dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

\- ¡Oni-chan!.- Grito Yui avergonzada.

\- En realidad, Yuu-san, no tenía pensamiento de entrar aquí, pero a ocurrido algo que me obligo estar aquí.- Dijo Rito con cara seria cosa que lo noto el castaño.

\- Dime...¿Qué a pasado?.- Pregunto Yuu serio cosa que sorprendió la pelinegra.

\- Veras lo que paso fue...- Procedió a explica Rito al hermano de su amiga, desde lo que paso por la mañana hasta lo que ocurrió por la tarde.

Yuu al terminar de escuchar el relato, se puso furioso.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!.- Grito Yuu enfadado.- ¡Se va enterar! ¡Gracias Rito por lo que ha pasado! ¡Ahora mismo voy a llamar a papa!.- Declaro el mientras que cogía el móvil.

\- ¡Yuu-san cálmate!.- Dijo Rito poniendo la mano en su hombro.- Se que estas molesto por lo que hizo el bastardo de mi ex-amigo...pero debes de calmarte, antes de llamar a tu padre mira como esta tu hermana.- Dijo el pelinaranja serio mientras señalaba a Yui, quien esta temblaba con tan solo recordar lo que paso.

\- Yui...- Dijo Yuu acercándose a su hermana, al llegar lo abrazo.- Tranquila, veras que con la ayuda de papa, sufrirá ese bastardo por lo que a hecho, no tengas miedo hermanita...tranquila.- Dijo el castaño calmando a la pelinegra.

\- Oni-chan.- Dijo Yui abrazando a su hermano mientras que el le acariciaba su espalda.

\- Gracias por calmarme y proteger a mi hermana, Rito.- Dijo Yuu sonriendo a pelinaranja.

\- De nada, es mi amiga y no quería que le pasara nada.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa.- Bueno Yuu-san me tengo que ir, mi hermanita estará preocupada.- Dijo el rascándose la nuca.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui separándose de su hermano mientras guiaba al pelinaranja a la puerta de salida. Yuu al ver eso, sonrió.

\- _Veo que en un futuro, esos dos acaban juntos, ademas, se lo sentimientos de Yui hacia él y la verdad no es un mal tipo.-_ Dijo Yuu pensando sobre el pelinaranja.- Bueno, voy a llamar a papa y le contaré lo que a pasado.

 **Casa de los Kotegawa – Entrada a la casa.**

\- Gracias por todo Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui con una sonrisa cálida.

\- No hay porque darlas Yui, ademas debería decir lo mismo, gracias por apoyarme sobre el tema de Lala.- Dijo Rito también con una sonrisa cálida.- Nos veremos mañana en clases.- Dijo Rito alzando la mano hacia arriba en señal de que se iba.

\- Un momento, Rito-kun...¿Puedo pedirte un...favor?.- Pregunto ella algo tímida.

\- ¿Qué favor?.- Preguntó Rito algo curioso.

\- ¿P-P-Podriamos ir al instituto ju-ju-juntos?.- Pidió ella sonrojada.

Rito al escuchar eso, se sorprendió pero luego le dio una sonrisa.

\- Claro, podemos ir juntos...Yui.- Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo haciendo que ella se pusiese alegre.

\- ¡Gracias Rito-kun!.- Dijo la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pelinaranja se sonroje.

Yui al saber lo que acaba de hacer, también se sonrojo.

\- ¡P-P-Perdon!.- Dijo la pelinegra avergonzada.

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡No me molestó!.- Dijo el pelinaranja también avergonzado.

\- ¡B-B-Bueno nos veremos mañana!.- Dijo Yui sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡Hasta mañana!.- Dijo Rito nervioso mientras que se iba.

Al irse, Yui empezó a pensar.

\- _¡He besado a Rito-kun sin pensarlo!¡Y el ni siquiera se molesto!.-_ Pensó ella sonrojada y algo feliz mientras que se dirigía a su casa.

\- _¡Yui me beso en la mejilla!.-_ Pensó Rito sonrojado mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde le beso su amiga.- _¿Qué sera este sentimiento?...en fin sea lo que sea, no le doy vueltas por ahora.-_ Pensó el intentando ignorar ese sentimiento.- _Mañana sera un nuevo día...-_ Pensó el con una sonrisa hasta que miro hacia el cielo estrellado.- _Lala, Momo, Nana...Os echo de menos...pero cumpliré con vuestra promesa, seré feliz y encontrare a alguien que me quiera.-_ Pensó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

Rito dejó de mirar al cielo y siguió con su caminata hacia su casa con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué sera esos sentimientos que dice tener Rito? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones en la Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Que tengáis un buen día.**

 **PD: Para los que me siguen con las historias, ¿Queréis que mi asistente Yui me asista en este fic?**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos ^^ Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo, como siempre me alegra que esta historia os estén gustando pero para la gente que pregunta, no, Rito no tendrá ningún poder en este fic sino que hará su vida, si queréis un fic en la que Rito tiene un poder para proteger a lo que el ama y sea harem, leed mi fic "Yuuki Rito: La Llamas de la Voluntad", eso lo podéis mirar en mi perfil. Bien sin más que decir, comenzamos con este capitulo. To Love-Ru no me pertenece sino a su autor Saki Hasemi.**

* * *

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando/mensaje de móvil).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **Aunque el tiempo se agota solo queremos encontrar**

 **un lugar para volver a empezar**

 **pero nuestra intención es sofocada por**

 **el pasado que no nos deja en paz.**

 **¿Como vivir así?**

 **Con los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad**

 **el tiempo solo la logra acrecentar.**

 **¿Como podre olvidar?**

 **Si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar**

 **las lágrimas se ha vuelto algo común**

 **¿Cuando irá esta inmensa lluvia a parar?**

 **Ya se está combinando con mis frías lágrimas**

 **¿Cuando más tengo que soportar que llueva alrededor?**

 **Posiblemente me dejo llevar,**

 **se que ya esta lluvia se ha vuelto parte de mí**

 **y caerá recordando mis tropiezos**

 **por favor, mientras llueve solo mantente junto a mi**

 **solo tu puedes ayudar a mi**

 **¡Corazón!**

 **(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Opening 5 – RAID – Sub español – Tv version)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Felicidad.**

* * *

 **POV Rito**

* * *

Han pasado ya 6 meses desde que le pedí a Yui unirme al comité disciplinario y muchas cosas han pasado, 2 días después lo que paso con el bastardo de Saruyama, el padre de Yui, Masato Kotegawa ( **Nombre inventado jeje** ) llevo este problema a juicio, cabe decir que se encontraba furioso por lo que hizo a su querida hija. En ese mismo día, Saruyama y yo hablamos...por última vez.

 **\- Flashback -**

* * *

 **POV Normal**

* * *

 **En la sala de espera de los Tribunales – 2 días después del capitulo anterior.**

Rito estaba llegando al lugar para ir a declarar ya que él fue testigo de lo que paso y al entrar se encontró cara a cara con su ex-amigo, Saruyama.

\- Rito...- Dijo Saruyama triste.

Rito no decía nada, solo puso cara seria.

\- Perdóname...se que lo que hice estaba mal...por favor...habla con el abogado y convencele de retirarme los cargos...por favor amigo, no quiero ir a la cárcel.- Pidió el pelinegro llorando mientras que hacia el gesto de pedir algo.

Rito al escuchar eso último se enojo y empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Amigo?...¿¡Cómo puedo considerar amigo mio quien me golpea casi todo los putos días solo porque Lala no está!?.- Preguntó Rito enfadado.- ¡Estas fatal Saruyama! ¿¡Crees que le voy a decir a Masato-san que retire los cargos hacia a tí!? ¿¡Crees que me voy a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste cada día!? ¿¡Crees que voy a olvidar el día que hicistes llorar a Yui por intentar violarla!? ¿¡Crees que me voy a olvidar lo indefensa que se encontraba ella por temor a que le hagas algo!? ¡Dime! ¿¡Como podre olvidar todo eso!?.- Grito el pelinaranja furioso.

\- Déjalo Rito, no merece la pena hablar con este desgraciado.- Dijo una voz mientra que ponía su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja.

\- Yuu-san.- Dijo el pelinaranja mirando al castaño mientras que se calmaba.- ¿Como se encuentra Yui?.- Preguntó el preocupado por su amiga.

\- Se encuentra mejor, ahora mismo esta hablando con mi padre.- Dijo Yuu serio para luego dar una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Tanto te preocupa por mi hermanita R-I-T-O-K-U-N?.- Preguntó el castaño haciendo sonrojar a Rito ya que entendía lo que le quería decir el castaño.

\- ¡Yuu-san! ¡Solo es mi amiga y me preocupo mucho por ella!.- Declaró Rito sonrojado.- Ademas, dudo mucho de que ella se fije en mí.- Murmuró el para sí mismo pero el castaño lo escucho.

\- _Si supieras que en realidad Yui está locamente enamorada de tí, no dirías lo mismo.-_ Pensaba Yuu dando un suspiro.- Bueno sera mejor irnos.

\- Sí.- Asistió con la cabeza Rito mientras que se largaba de lugar con el castaño.

 **\- Fin del FlashBack -**

* * *

 **POV Rito**

* * *

Después de eso, empezó el juicio contra Saruyama, era un procedimiento bastante sencillo, tanto Yui y yo testificamos lo que había pasado, después de haber testificado, estuvieron un rato discutiendo hasta que el Juez dictó su sentencia, condenaron a Saruyama a la cárcel por intento de violación y de asesinato ya que dije que intento clavar su navaja a mi espalda.

Después de ese juicio, mi vida dio un cambio muy grande pero no me quejo, cada día voy al instituto Sainan acompañando a Yui ya que desde lo que paso con Saruyama, íbamos a la escuela juntos y acompañaba a Yui a su casa por seguridad. También en los descansos íbamos los dos juntos a la azotea para hablar de nuestras cosas o cosas que tenga que ver con el comité disciplinario ya que me uní recientemente al comité y era su ayudante. Cabe decir que cada día era más feliz al lado de Yui, no comprendía nada de lo que sentía hasta que...Hable con Mikan sobre este tema hace una semana.

 **\- Flashback -**

* * *

 **POV Normal**

* * *

 **Casa de los Yuuki – Sala de estar - Hace una semana.**

Rito se encontraba sentado y pensativo, a su lado estaba Mikan junto con Celine veían la televisión, Mikan al ver su hermano pensativo, se preocupo.

\- Rito ¿Qué te pasa?.- Preguntó Mikan preocupada.

\- ¿Hm?..¡Ah!.- Dijo Rito saliendo de su trance.- ¿Qué pasa Mikan?.- Preguntó el curioso.

\- Te he preguntado que te pasa, te he notado muy pensativo.- Dijo la castaña mirando a su hermano.- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?.- Preguntó ella mientra le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Mikan, no entiendo lo que me pasa.- Dijo el pelinaranja mirando a su hermana mientras le retiraba la mano lentamente.- Desde hace un mes, siempre me pasa lo mismo. Cuando estoy muy cerca de Yui, me sonrojo y me pongo nervioso, pero cuando estoy lejos de ella, me pongo a pensar en ella...¡Arg! ¡No lo entiendo!.- Grito el mientras que se removía sus pelos.

Mikan al escuchar esa declaración de su hermano, se sorprendió ya que ella sabía lo que le pasaba.

\- Rito...se lo que te pasa.- Dijo la castaña sin salir de su impresión.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me lo podrías decir?.- Preguntó Rito curioso.

\- Sí...Oni-chan tú, estas enamorado de Kotegawa-san.- Dijo Mikan seria.

\- ¿¡Quéee!? ¿¡Yo enamorado de Yui!?.- Preguntó el asombrado.

\- Sí Oni-chan, ademas ya me lo sospechaba ya que siempre estáis juntos.- Declaro ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Si es eso, no creo tener ni siquiera una oportunidad con ella.- Dijo Rito apartado el contacto visual con su hermana.- No creo que ella sienta lo mismo, no creo que ella quiera esta con alguien como yo.- Dijo el algo triste.

\- Oni-chan, mírame.- Pidió Mikan mientras que agarraba de las mejillas de su hermano.- No te menosprecies, eres una persona de gran corazón, eso hizo que Lala-san se fijara en tí.- Dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que ella siente lo mismo por mí?.- Preguntó Rito a su hermana.

\- Eso no lo sé, eso debes descubrirlo tu solo y es confesándote antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Advirtió Mikan haciendo que Rito se pusiera serio y sonrojado ante tal idea de su hermana.- No sabemos sí Kotegawa-san siente algo por tí pero si no lo dices pasara lo que paso con Haruna-san.

Rito al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sonreír nostalgicamente al recodar los suceso que le habían pasado hace meses atrás.

\- Tienes razón, me confesare cuando tenga la oportunidad, no quiero que pase lo que paso con Haruna.- Declaro el dando un suspiro.- Espero que me valla bien y también espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mí.

\- Tranquilo Oni-chan, algo me dice que irá bien.- Dijo Mikan sonriendo.- Siempre puedes contar conmigo Oni-chan, te quiero y me preocupo mucho por tí.

\- Lo sé, gracias Mikan...yo también te quiero y eres muy importante para mí.- Dijo Rito besando en la frente de su hermana.

\- ¡Mau!.- Grito Celine haciendo un puchero.

\- Jejeje...y a tí también te quiero, Celine.- Dijo el pelinaranja cargando a la pequeña.

 **\- Fin del Flasback -**

* * *

 **POV Rito**

* * *

Al hablar sobre eso con Mikan me sintió mejor pero no pude confesarme ya que no encontraba la oportunidad de decírselo.

Hoy como siempre, fui al instituto junto con Yui y nada más llegar comenzó la clase y yo ahora mismo me encuentro pensando en esto. Al dar el descansó, procedí irme a la azotea.

* * *

 **POV Normal**

* * *

 **Instituto Sainan – Azotea – En el descanso.**

Rito se encontraba en la azotea descansando en la pared mientras que miraba el cielo con una sonrisa hasta que se abrió la puerta, Rito no tuvo que mirar quien era ya que sabía que era su "mejor" amiga y amor secreto, Yui.

\- Hola Yui.- Saludó Rito sin dejar de mirar a las nube con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Rito-kun.- Saludó Yui sentándose a su lado.- ¿Como te ha ido en clases? Te note algo pensativo.- Pregunto Yui algo preocupada.

\- ¡No! ¡No es nada!.- Dijo el pelinaranja sonrojado pero lo disimulo bien.- Me fue bien, ¿Y a tí como te fue?.- Preguntó Rito curioso mientras que puso su vista en la pelinegra.

\- Me ha ido bien.- Dijo la pelinegra sonrojada y sonriendo.- _Es ahora o nunca.-_ Pensó Yui decidida.- Rito-kun.- Llamó ella al pelinaranja.

\- Dime Yui.- Dijo Rito sonriendo.

\- Tengo...algo que decirte.- Dijo la pelinegra nerviosa y sonrojada.- Rito yo te...- Fue interrumpida por la campanadas dando por finalizar el descanso.- _Rayos...ya que cogí confianza para confesarme.-_ Pensaba ella llorando internamente.

\- Sera mejor que vallamos a clases Yui.- Sugirió Rito levantándose junto con Yui.

\- Sí.- Dijo Yui decaída cosa que se dio cuenta el pelinaranja.

\- ¿Te apetece ir esta tarde al parque antes de ir a casa?.- Pregunto Rito haciendo que la cara de la pelinegra se sonrojara combinada con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro!.- Dijo la pelinegra contenta.

Rito dio una sonrisa y ambos se fueron a la clase.

 **Horas después (Por la tarde).**

* * *

 **(Insertad OST:** **Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST - Days of Dash Piano arr. Extended** **)**

* * *

Rito y Yui habían terminado sus labores del comité disciplinario y se encontraban cambiándose de zapatos, al terminar de cambiarse de zapatos, ambos se fueron al parque, antes de ir a casa.

 **En cualquier Parque.**

Ambos habían llegado al parque y al llegar, se sentaron en una banca. Ambos no se decían nada, solo se limitaban a ver la fuente que había en el lugar como si fuera lo más importante. Rito, cansado de ese silencio, procedió a hablar.

\- Yui.- Llamo Rito a su amiga haciendo que ella le prestara atención.- ¿Qué es eso importante que tienes que decirme?.- Preguntó el curioso haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

\- Pues...veras...etto...yo...- Empezó a balbucear Yui nerviosa.- _¡No me puedo acobardar ahora! ¡Es mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento!.-_ Pensó ella decidida mientras tragaba saliva para calmarse.- Rito-kun...yo...estoy...¡Estoy enamorada de tí!.- Declaró Yui sus sentimientos haciendo que Rito se sorprenda.

\- ¿¡Quéeeeee!? ¿Desde cuando?.- Preguntó Rito curioso sin quitar el shock.

\- Desde hace tiempo, cuando te conocí por primera vez, al principio creía que eras un pervertido sin remedio.- Dijo la pelinegra haciendo que Rito se decayera un poco.- Pero...Al ver tus acciones, supe que no eras un pervertido, sino una persona maravillosa, quien se preocupa por los demás antes que él mismo y gracias a tus acciones, conseguiste un lugar en mi corazón.- Dijo ella agarrándose el pecho (donde está el corazón) y empezó a soltar lágrimas.- Pero, se que en tu corazón sera para Haruna-san, además dudo que te fijes en mí, perdóname.

Ella se levantó y quiso salir corriendo pero no pudo ya que Rito la agarró de su brazo izquierdo y le dio un tirón para que ella se diese la vuelta y chocase en el pecho del pelinaranja, Rito al sentir a Yui en su pecho, la abrazó haciendo que ella se sorprenda.

\- Yui.- Llamo Rito a la pelinegra de manera suave y grave hacia su oído.- Por favor no llores.- Dijo el levantando la mirada de la pelinegra para limpiar sus lágrimas.- Escúchame, puede que antes, estuviera enamorado de Haruna, pero, hace días...no paraba de pensar en tí.- Dijo eso haciendo que Yui abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.- No sabía lo que sentía hasta que lo hable con mi hermana...Yui, yo también...estoy enamorado de tí.- Confesó Rito sonrojado.- Quise decírtelo pero no tenía el valor ni el momento para contártelo, y jamas pensé que te fijaras en alguien como yo.

\- Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui mirando al pelinaranja sonrojada.

\- Yui.- Dijo Rito sonriendo a la pelinegra.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron, ambos se besaban lentamente pero ambos al ser inexpertos, se separaron sin romper el contacto visual, estuvieron así (me refiero mirándose) por unos segundos hasta que se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad que el anterior beso. Estuvieron dándose besos por un rato hasta que pararon para coger aire, sin dejar de abrazarse.

\- Rito...-kun.- Dijo Yui entre jadeos.

\- Yui, ¿Quiere ser mi novia?.- Preguntó Rito algo nervioso.

La pelinegra al escuchar esa pregunta, dio una gran sonrisa y apretó el abrazo haciendo que Rito sienta su felicidad.

\- ¡Sí Rito-kun! ¡Acepto ser tu novia!.- Grito ella feliz mientras que besaba en la mejilla del pelinaranja.

\- Jejeje.- Se reía feliz el pelinaranja hasta vio el reloj.- Sera mejor que te acompañe a casa Yui, se esta haciendo tarde.- Aviso Rito separándose del abrazo y mirando a su ahora novia, ella solo asistió con la cabeza.- Venga, vamonos.- Dijo el ofreciendo su mano cosa que la pelinegra lo cogió gustosa.

Y así la nueva pareja se fueron del parque.

 **Casa de los Kotegawa – Puerta de entrada.**

Rito y Yui habían llegado a su destino, indicando de que ya era la hora de despedirse, cosa que le causo mucha tristeza a Yui.

\- Yui, no estés triste mi amor.- Dijo Rito acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

\- Se que no debo estar triste ya que nos veremos mañana, pero...- Fue callada porque el pelinaranja puso su dedo indice para silenciar los labios de su amada.

\- Entiendo como te sientes, ya que yo también no quiero separarme de tí, pero...te prometo, que algún día, si seguimos juntos, vivirás conmigo y estaremos juntos siempre.- Dijo Rito haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

\- ¿Lo prometes?.- Pregunto la pelinegra mirando a su novio de manera tímida.

\- Lo prometo.- Dijo el abrazándola.- Te quiero, Yui.

\- Yo también te quiero Rito, te quiero muchísimo.- Dijo ella aceptando el abrazo de manera feliz.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron un último beso antes de irse. Al separarse, se miraron con mucho amor y al hacer eso, Rito se fue del lugar prometiendo que dejaría un mensaje diciendo que estaba en su casa. Yui decidió entrar con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

* * *

( **Cortad el OST por aquí si queréis)**

* * *

 **Casa de los Kotegawa – Sala de estar.**

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa!.- Dijo Yui muy alegre.

\- Hola hermanita.- Saludo Yuu mirando a su hermana y noto que estaba muy alegre.- ¿Pasa algo hermanita?.- Pregunto el castaño curioso.

\- Sí, estoy feliz.- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Y eso?.- Preguntó Yuu levantando una ceja.- ¿Rito tiene algo que ver para que estés así?

\- Oni-chan, prométeme que guardaras el secreto.- Pidió ella algo tímida.

\- Sí, anda dime, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.- Preguntó Yuu suspirando con una sonrisa.

\- Veras, hoy me declaré a Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui haciendo que su hermano se sorprendiera ya que conocía a su hermana.- Cuando se lo dije me arrepentí y quería salir huyendo pero, Rito me abrazó y me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo.- Dijo ella recordando lo que paso en el parque.

\- Osea, ¿Rito y tú...?.- Fue interrumpido por su hermana.

\- Sí, somos novios.- Dijo la pelinegra tapándose la cara de la vergüenza y alegría.

\- ¡Wow! Al decir verdad, yo me lo temía y la verdad apruebo su relación ya que al único que podría considerar como mi cuñado sería Rito jajaja.- Dijo Yuu riendose.

\- Bueno Oni-chan, me voy a ducharme e irme la cama.- Dijo Yui levantándose para irse al baño.

\- Siiiii.- Dijo el castaño de manera perezosa.- _Me alegra que esos dos sean pareja, gracias Rito, conseguiste que Yui sea feliz pero eso sí, como le hagas daño, cojo un cuchillo y te haré un cambió de sexo sin anestesia.-_ Pensó Yuu mientras que sonreía con maldad para luego soltar una risa (no diabólica).- _Aunque no lo creo, lo presiento y ademas Rito no es esa clase de personas...En fin no le doy más vueltas, voy a preparar la cena.-_ Pensaba el mientras se levantaba

 **Casa de los Yuuki – Entrada.**

Rito había llegado a su casa pero de un momento a otro sintió un escalofrió.

\- _¿Qué sera este escalofrió?.-_ Se preguntó Rito para si mismo mientras abría la puerta.

 **Casa de los Yuuki – Sala de estar.**

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa!.- Saludó Rito con felicidad.

\- Hola Rito, ven la cena ya esta servida.- Saludo Mikan con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta el estado de su hermano.- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz Oni-chan?.- Preguntó la castaña curiosa mientras cogía su vaso para beber.

\- ¡Yui y yo somos novios!.- Dijo el pelinaranja feliz haciendo que su hermana escupiera todo lo que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¿¡Como!? ¿Cuéntame lo que ha pasado?.- Preguntó la castaña curiosa.

Rito le empezó a contar como paso, al cabo de unos minutos Mikan sonrió.

\- Me alegra mucho saber eso Oni-chan.- Dijo Mikan abrazando a su hermano.

\- Gracias Mikan.- Dijo Rito aceptando el abrazo de su hermana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los hermanos terminaron de comer y fueron a ducharse (no juntos) y al terminar de duchar, Rito envió un mensaje a su novia diciendo que estaba en casa y que tuviera buenas noches. Después le dio las buenas noches a su hermana y a la pequeña Celine. Al llegar a la cama vibro su móvil y miro que el mensaje era de Yui.

* * *

 _From Yui:_

 _Buenas noches Rito-kun, nos veremos mañana, ¡Qué ganas tengo de verte y sentirte! A pesar de que haya pasado tan solo unas horas, te echo de menos. Te quiere tu querida Yui._

* * *

Rito al leer el mensaje sonrió feliz y procedió a acostarse pensando en el que causaba esa felicidad, esa felicidad era su novia, la luz de su corazón, Yui Kotegawa.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cuanto avanzara la relación de Rito y Yui? ¿Serán felices? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones en la Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Que tengáis un buen día.**

 **PD: Puede que el siguiente capitulo de esta historia sea el final.**


	4. Mensaje de Navidad

**Hola a todos ^^ antes que nada os pido una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado en mis fics "Flaming Love (High School DXD)", "Yui no ai (To Love-Ru)"y "Yuuki Rito: Las Llamas de la Voluntad (To Love-Ru)", por el motivo que diré aquí presente:**

 **Fiesta y mi tiempo:** Este punto a lo que me refiero es que estoy de vacaciones de Navidad. Es cierto que tengo tiempo libre ya que no tengo clase pero quise aprovechar los días que tengo de vacaciones ver animes tranquilamente (Recien voy por el OVA de Strike the Blood), jugar al Pokemon sol que recién me lo regalaron el día 25 y jugar Elsword (Este juego me tiene realmente enganchado, ¡Me encanta! XD).

 **Antes de que nada os responderé a varias preguntas que seguro que estáis pensando al leer este motivo**

 **¿Tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo? ¿Falta de motivación?:** Obviamente tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero como dije en el punto **1.1,** quise aprovechar los días de vacaciones para jugar y ver anime sin preocuparme de mis estudios, aunque sea por unos días.

 **¿Qué pasara con mis fics? ¿Lo dejare en hiatus o abandonado?:** ¡Claro que no!, tengo bastantes ideas para mis fics mas recientes, como por ejemplo: The Pain of Betrayal. Incluso tengo pensando un fic de Infinite Stratos que tiene la misma duración que Yui no ai (osea bastante corto).

 **¿Seguire escribiendo después de vacaciones?, la respuesta es obvia, cuando finalice puede que retome con mis fics, digo puede ya que depende de mi ya que a veces la pereza me gana jejeje. En fin os pido una disculpa por no ser el capitulo que esperáis, y sobre todo los motivos.**

 **En este año que comencé siendo un escritor novato al que apenas me leían mis historias, solo dos personas lo leían (uno de ellos mi mejor amigo Omnipotente Vargas) pero gracias a los consejos de escritores experimentados, mejore como escritor...no me puedo considerarme un gran escritor como Seky o WeloveGB pero me considero un escritor experimentado, no soy egocéntrico como algunos. Y os agradezco de todo corazón, de que leáis mis historia y seguirlas para saber que pasa a continuación. Espero que eso jamas cambie ya que con tan solo ver el apoyo en mis fics y vuestras reviews diciendo que os a gustado o sugerencias, hacen que tenga mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bien sin nada más que decir, os deseo…**

 **¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!**

 **(esta nota se enviara en los fics que mencione al principio incluido the pain of betrayal)**


	5. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	6. Final

**Hola a todos ^^ sí, sé que me tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo y no me matéis por ello, así que guardar esas antorchas y…¿¡Eso es un DVD de Boku no Pico con extras incluidos!?...¡Guardad ese asqueroso anime por favor!.**

 **(perdón para aquellos/as que le guste Boku no pico pero para mí, según me contaron, es una aberración Xd).**

 **Bueno no sabía que os gustara tanto esta historia, me han sorprendido. Lo digo porque en Facebook algunos escritores me decían que cuando subiría el desenlace de esta historia (Sobre todo mis buenos amigo Kamen Rider Predator y Omnipotente Vargas). Bien quiero agradeceros el apoyo que le habéis dado a este fic, sé que para algunos quieren más capítulos, pero, no sé si lo sabéis, pero este fic pensaba hacerlo en One-Shot, pero había cosas que no llena en un One-shot, por lo cual lo subí por capítulos. Bueno sin más que decir, comenzamos con el capitulo final. To Love-Ru no me pertenece sino a su autor Saki Hasemi.**

* * *

\- Blah, Blah, Blah… (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, blah, blah…_ (Personaje Pensando/mensaje de móvil).

\- **Blah, blah, blah…** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **Aunque el tiempo se agota solo queremos encontrar**

 **un lugar para volver a empezar**

 **pero nuestra intención es sofocada por**

 **el pasado que no nos deja en paz**

 **¿Cómo vivir así?**

 **Con los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad**

 **El tiempo solo la logra acrecentar.**

 **¿Cómo podre olvidar?**

 **Si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar**

 **las lágrimas se ha vuelto algo común**

 **¿Cuándo irá esta inmensa lluvia a parar?**

 **Ya se está combinando con mis frías lágrimas**

 **¿Cuándo más tengo que soportar que llueva alrededor?**

 **Posiblemente me dejó llevar,**

 **se que ya esta lluvia se ha vuelto parte de mí**

 **y caerá recordando mis tropiezos**

 **por favor, mientras llueve solo mantente junto a mí**

 **solo tu puedes ayudar a mi**

 **¡Corazón!**

 **(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Opening 5 – RAID -Sub español – TV versión)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final:**

 **Vida Familiar**

Había pasado 5 años después confesión de nuestra chica protagonista, la relación de Yui y de Rito iba mejorando a pasar los días. Tenía peleas e indiferencias, pero siempre lo solucionaba hablando y abrazándose. Mikan apoyaba a su hermano con la relación de la hermosa pelinegra.

Al hacer su primer mes de novios, Rito se presentó como el novio de Yui a la familia de la pelinegra. Cabe decir que los padres de esta se encontraban emocionados y llorando cómicamente haciendo que el pelinaranja y la propia Yui le saliese una gota de sudor en la cabeza al estilo anime.

En el mismo mes, Yui decidió irse junto con Rito a presentarse como su novia a la hermana del pelinaranja. Al llegar, tanto Rito como la pelinegra se sorprendieron ya que tanto Saibai Yuuki y Ringo Yuuki, los padres de Rito, se encontraba en la casa. Ellos al enterarse de que Yui era novia de Rito se sorprendieron, pero tanto Ringo y Saibai abrazaron a la chica y diciendo cosas tales como "Bienvenida a la familia".

Después de eso, pasaron un año y el director del instituto Sainan fue despedido debido a que los padres de una alumna del instituto vieron como su hija era constantemente acosada sexualmente por el director.

Al ser despedido, metieron un director y cumplía muy bien con su trabajo.

Después pasaron otro años más y tanto el pelinaranja y la pelinegra se graduaron. Rito, como trabajó en un trabajo a medio tiempo, consiguió un piso al lado de una universidad lejos de Sainan donde ambos estudiaba la profesión que ellos querían.

Rito decidió ser ambientólogo y Yui al principio quería ser abogada como su padre, pero luego decidió pensarlo mejor y decidió ser algo que ella lo que más le gustaba, decidió ser profesora.

Ambos se graduaron y el pelinaranja consiguió trabajo en donde podía ejercer su trabajo como ambientólogo. Yui con muchísima suerte consiguió trabajar como profesora del instituto Sainan. Al conseguir los trabajos, volvieron a Sainan y rentaron una casa para ellos dos solo.

Yami, Mea, Run y las demás chicas aliens hicieron su vida, algunas encontró un chico y otras decidieron hacer su vida sola pero sin dejar de lado a sus amigas.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito y Yui – Habitación de Rito y Yui.**

Hoy en día, el pelinaranja de 25 años se encontraba durmiendo en una cama de dos personas junto con su hermosa novia pelinegra. El rayo del sol iluminó en los ojos del pelinaranja haciendo que el chico gimiera molesto.

\- Mmh..- Gimió Rito mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

Al abrir los ojos, dio un bostezo. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía debido a que Yui (25 años también) lo abrazaba y no lo soltaba. Rito solo soltó una risa suave y le dio el clásico beso de buenos días a la pelinegra.

Yui al sentir sus labios presionados se despertó y al abrir los ojos, vio que su novio era el causante de que ella se despertara.

Rito al ver que su novia se despertó cortó el beso y le miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Buenos días dormilona.- Habló el pelinaranja mirando a la pelinegra.

\- Buenos días Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

Ambos se rieron feliz y decidieron levantarse y cambiarse para irse a sus respectivos trabajos.

Desayunaron y ambos se despidieron con un beso prometiendo verse a la tarde noche.

Yui se paseaba por las calles tranquilamente pensando sobre su vida con Rito. Ella vestía un traje de color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas y sin mangas y unas sandalias, debido a que pronto comenzaba el verano.

\- _Hoy es un día especial…hoy hago 9 años de novios con Rito.-_ Pensó Yui con una sonrisa feliz.- _Cuando termine de trabajar, me pasare a comprar velas y vino para cuando llegue el celebrarlo.-_ Pensaba ella mientras comenzaba a imaginarse "cosas pervertidas" con Rito.- _¡Kya! ¡Qué vergüenza!.-_ Pensaba ella mientras se agarraba las mejillas y sonreía como una colegiada.

Sin darse cuenta se chocó con una chica haciendo que tanto Yui como aquella persona se cayesen al suelo.

\- Ite.- Dijo Yui adolorida mientras se levantaba.- Perdona no me fije.

\- ¡No! ¡No! La culpa fue mía.- Dijo ella mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

La chica era una chica pelimorada y su pelo llegaba hasta la espalda, sus pechos eran algo notables pero no superaba a la pelinegra, llevaba una cámara de fotos, su ropa era algo normal, una camisa de color lila muy claro (tirando a blanco) sin mangas, pantalones vaqueros que llegaba casi a las rodillas y unos zapatos.

* * *

 **(Imaginaros a Mikako de Sora no Otoshimono pero en apariencia)**

* * *

Esa chica se sorprendió al ver a la pelinegra.

\- ¡K-K-Kotegawa-san! ¿¡Eres tú!?.- Preguntó la pelimorada sorprendida.

\- ¿Te conozco?.- Preguntó la pelinegra dudosa.

\- ¡Soy yo! ¡Sairenji Haruna!.- Se presentó ella alegre.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No lo crees?.- Pregunto ella mirando a la pelinegra.

Yui al ver su antigua compañera de clase del instituto Sainan se puso seria.

\- Sí…ha pasado tiempo Haruna-san.- Contestó Yui seriamente.- Hará unos ¿9 años?.- Preguntó ella algo sarcástica.

\- SÍ.- Contestó ella algo tensa.- ¿Cómo esta Yuuki-kun?.- Pregunto ella a la pelinegra.

Yui al oír eso se molestó "un poco" y no tardó en contestarle.

\- MI Rito-kun se encuentra muy feliz y muy bien.- Contestó Yui haciendo énfasis al "mi".- Bueno, me tengo que ir, llego tarde al instituto.

\- ¿Estás trabajando en el instituto Sainan?.- Preguntó Haruna sorprendida.

\- Sí, como profesora.- Contestó la pelinegra secamente.

\- Valla.- Dijo la pelimorada sorprendida.- ¿Y en qué trabaja Yuuki-kun?.- Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que haga Rito-kun?.- Preguntó Yui algo enfadada.- ¿No que estabas con ese chico al que aceptaste sus sentimientos?

\- Me dejó por qué se enamoró de Run-san y no podía hacer nada.- Contestó Haruna algo triste.- Y desde ese entonces, comprendí que estuve con el hombre equivocado.

\- ¿¡Y quieres buscar a Rito-kun para que esté contigo!? ¡Estas mal Haruna-san!.- Gritó la pelinegra muy enfadada.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te equivocas!.- Dijo la pelimorada intentando calmar las cosas.- Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que Yuuki-kun sea feliz y si es feliz contigo, pues que sean felices.

Yui al oír eso se calmó.

\- Bueno no te retengo más…hasta la vista Kotegawa-san.- Se despidió Haruna yéndose del lugar.

La pelinegra al ver que la pelimorada se fue, ella decidió seguir con su camino para al instituto Sainan y hacer su trabajo.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito y de Yui – Sala de estar – A la tarde.**

* * *

 **-** ¡Ya llegue!.- Saludó Rito desde la puerta.

Yui al oír la voz de su amado, salió a recibirle con un fuerte abrazo, cosa que el pelinaranja la abraza también de buena gana.

\- ¡Bienvenido Rito-kun!.- Saludó Yui con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un beso. Al terminar ambos se miraron con amor.

\- Yui…- Llamó el pelinaranja a la pelinegra mientras le cogía su mano.- Feliz aniversario.- Dijo este con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te acordaste?.- Preguntó Yui sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo olvidar el día que nos hicimos novios?.- Contestó Rito con otra pregunta.

Ambos se rieron y se pusieron a cenar. Era una cena romántica, velas alrededor del salón sustituyendo las luces que había en el lugar, dos copas llenas de vino y a su lado dos platos de espaguetis.

En la cena, Yui observaba que Rito a veces jugaba con su bolsillo algo nervioso pero decidió esperar. El pelinaranja después de haber cenado, se levanto y se hinco de rodillas y empezó a sacar torpemente algo de su bolsillo.

\- Yui…yo…- Decía Rito todo nervioso.- En este día tan especial…¡Diablos!...Ya esta.- Dijo eso ultimo sacando una cajita pequeña cosa que la pelinegra empezó a sonrojarse.- Bueno…en este día especial…he sido muy feliz hasta ahora…y quiero vivir así hasta el resto de mis días…- Al decir eso abrió la cajita revelando su contenido, era un anillo de compromiso.- Kotegawa Yui…¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?.

La pelinegra al escuchar esa declaración comenzó a llorar de felicidad y sin decir nada, abraza efusivamente y dijo lo siguiente.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡MIL VECES SÍ!.- Aceptó/Gritó Yui feliz mientras se ponía el anillo.

Ambos se dieron un beso apasionado, tanta pasión que se fueron a su habitación dándose besos.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito y Yui – Habitación de Rito y Yui.**

* * *

 **¡Alerta lemon romántico!**

* * *

Cada beso que se daban se desprendía de una prenda que llevaban puesto. Yui solamente se dejó besar y desnudarse. Ambos cayeron a la cama desnudos pero no paraban de besarse.

\- Yui…¿Estas segura de hacer esto?.- Preguntó Rito algo preocupado.

\- Sí…Ya te entregue mi corazón y deseó entregarte mi cuerpo.- Contestó Yui sonrojada.

\- Eres hermosa Yui.- Dijo el pelinaranja besando los pechos de la chica.

\- ¡Hum! ¡No digas eso que me da pena! ¡Ah!.- Declaró ella tímida y muy roja.

\- No puedo evitarlo…eres realmente hermosa Yui.- Decía Rito totalmente excitado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rito comenzó a sobar los pechos de su "prometida".

\- ¡Ah! ¡Rito-kun! ¡Sé más delicado! ¡Soy muy sensible!.- Gritaba la pelinegra excitada.

El pelinaranja sin decir nada, comenzó a chupar un pecho de la chica mientras que con su mano sobaba delicadamente en el otro pecho de la chica, haciendo que ella gritará de placer.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh!.- Gritó la chica llegando al clímax.

Rito al notar que su "prometida" se había corrido, decidió dejarla descansar un poco. Así que solamente volvió a darle un beso en sus labios.

En todo este tiempo, Rito estaba ya listo para hacerlo, solo esperaba que su chica le dijera algo.

\- Estoy lista Rito-kun.- Dijo Yui intentando recuperar el aire.

\- Si te duele, me avisas ¿vale?.- Contestó el algo preocupado.

\- Sí.- Asintió ella con la cabeza para luego abrir los brazos.- Ven cariño.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Rito sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su pene y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de la vagina de su chica. Al meterlo entero, Yui pegó un chillido mientras que abrazaba al pelinaranja clavándole sus uñas en su espalda. Rito solo gimió de dolor debido a que su pelinegra le hincaba las uñas muy fuerte en su espalda, pero entendía que le dolía mucho.

\- ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres qué te lo saque?.- Preguntó Rito algo adolorido pero preocupado por su novia.

\- Me duele pero no lo saques…ya se me pasara y perdón por clavarte las uñas.- Contestaba Yui avergonzada mientras que retiraba sus uñas.

Rito volvió a besar a la pelinegra, cosa que ella lo correspondió. En el beso, Rito aprovechaba para sobar uno de los pechos de su chica con delicadeza.

Después de un rato, ambos cortaron el beso y Yui le dijo que ya se podía moverse. Dando inicio a la copula, ambos le gustaban la sensación de ser "uno". Al principio Yui le dolía mucho debido que era virgen hasta ahora, pero al rato no le dolía y le gustaba la sensación.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Rito! ¡No pares! ¡Sigue! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!.- Gemía ella de puro placer.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Yui! ¡Se siente caliente dentro de ti! ¡Arg!.- Gemía el también de puro placer.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Hum!.- Decía ella mientras se tapaba la cara debido a la vergüenza que ella sentía.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Yui!.- Dijo Rito mientras apartaba del rostro de su novia las manos de ella.- No te escondas tu rostro, quiero hacerte el amor viendo tu bello rostro, no tus manos.- Decía Rito moviéndose dentro de ella.

\- Baka…- Murmuró Yui avergonzada cosa que lo oyó Rito y se reía.- ¡Moo! ¡Ah! ¡No te…ah…rias…ah!.

Al decir eso, Rito comenzó a moverse más rápido.

\- Yui…estoy apunto…de correme…¿La saco?.- Decía Rito totalmente excitado.

\- No…¡Adentro! ¡Yo también estoy apunto de correrme!.- Contestó Yui apunto de correrse.

\- Pero si lo hago…podría dejarte embarazada.- Dijo el pelinaranja totalmente preocupado.

\- ¿Y? Desearía tener un hijo contigo…Rito-kun.- Decía la pelinegra mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su novio.- Quiero ser madre de tus hijos…¿Acaso no quieres?.- Preguntó ella algo triste.

Rito al ver la cara de su chica, comprendió que ella deseaba ser madre. Asi que le contesto.

\- Claro que sí.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a moverse mas rápido y fuerte.- Yo me hare responsable y os cuidare a ti y nuestros hijos.

Yui al oír eso se emocionó y se aferró al pelinaranja. Después de unas cuantas sacudidas, Rito se corrió dentro de la chica mientras que la chica también llegó al clímax.

Rito retiró su pene lentamente dejando que la vagina de la pelinegra le salía fluidos blancos acompañado con sangre.

Yui le beso en la mejilla del pelinaranja y se acostó en su pecho.

* * *

 **Fin del lemon.**

* * *

 **-** ¿Cómo estuve?.- Preguntó Rito mientras cogía las sabanas para taparse.

\- Estuviste genial campeón.- Le contestó Yui de manera coqueta.

Ambos se rieron y Rito abrazó a la pelinegra.

\- Espero ser buen padre.- Dijo el pelinaranja algo preocupado.

\- Lo serás.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa confiada.

Después ambos hablaron cosas de la boda hasta que se durmieron.

* * *

 **10 años más tarde.**

* * *

Había pasado ya 10 años desde que Rito le pidió casarse con Yui y muchas cosas habían pasado en estos 10 años.

A los días siguientes de que Yui y Rito tuvieron relaciones sexuales, la chica a veces se iba al váter a vomitar. Rito preocupado llevó a Yui al hospital con su coche. Al llevarla, el doctor le dijo que Yui se había embarazado haciendo que tanto el pelinaranja como la pelinegra se pusieron felices.

Ambos decidieron contárselo a sus padres. Tanto la familia Yuuki y la familia Kotegawa se alegraron bastante de que sus hijos iban a ser padres y apoyaron a sus hijos ante tal decisión de casarse y de tener el hijo o hija que esperan.

El primer mes de embarazo, Yui y Rito se casaron ya que la pelinegra no quería casarse estando muy gorda debido al embarazo. En ese mismo mes, Rito cuidaba de la pelinegra y apenas podía dormir debido a que por las noches, la pelinegra vomitaba y necesitaba ayuda del pelinaranja.

Al pasar los 5 meses, supieron el sexo de los bebes, eran dos niñas.

Sí, iba a ser dos niñas debido que cuando Yui cuando fue hacer la primera ecografía iba a ser dos y no uno, alegrando más a la familia Yuuki-Kotegawa.

Después al noveno mes, nacieron las gemelas Yuuki Kotegawa. La primera que nació, Rito decidió que la primera en decir el nombre de la primera seria su esposa.

Yui lo pensó hasta que decidió que su primera hija se llamaría Yukina Yuuki Kotegawa. Cosa que le encantó el pelinaranja.

* * *

( **Yukina en honor a la chica protagonista de Strike the Blood, Yukina Himeragi)**

* * *

La pelinegra pensó que el nombre de su segunda hija recién nacida lo decidiera su esposo. El pelinaranja lo pensó por un rato grande hasta que decidió llamar a su otra hija Mikoto Yuuki Kotegawa (OoC). Yui no le puso pegas.

Así dio el nacimiento de las gemelas Yuuki Kotegawa.

* * *

 **Casa de los Yuuki Kotegawa**

En actualidad, Yui Yuuki de 35 años, conocida como Yui Kotegawa. Se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo para cuando llegase su marido del trabajo y para sus hijas de 9 años bajaran a almorzar. Ella a pesar de tener 35 años se conservaba bien su figura, solo se le veía algunas arrugas en su rostro, pero lo normal en una mujer de su edad. Llevaba un delantal de color blanco y debajo del delantal, llevaba un suéter de color crema debido a que era invierno y un pantalón de color negro, portaba ella de una cola de caballo. Ella se encontraba cocinando con alegría hasta que terminó de preparar el guisado.

\- ¡Mikoto-chan! ¡Yukina-chan! ¡Hora de almorzar!.- Llamó Yui a sus hijas para que bajaran a almorzar.

\- ¡Ya vamos!.- Gritaron las hermanas Yuuki Kotegawa.

Ambas bajaron haciendo acto de presencia.

Yukina Yuuki Kotegawa tenía los mismos rasgos físico de su madre, se podría decir como una copia exacta de su madre cuando era pequeña solo que con el pequeño detalle de que en personalidad era la de su padre, Rito Yuuki.

Mikoto Yuuki Kotegawa lo mismo pero al revés. Sus rasgos físicos era igual a su padre solo con el único detalle de que su personalidad era igual a su madre, Yui Yuuki Kotegawa.

Las hermanas Yuuki Kotegawa comieron con tranquilidad al lado de su querida madre. Al terminar de comer, las niñas quisieron preguntar a su madre una cosa.

\- Mami.- Llamó la pequeña Mikoto a su madre.

\- Dime Mikoto-chan.- Contestó Yui acariciando el cabello de su hija.

\- ¿Cómo conociste y te enamoraste de papa?.- Preguntó la pelinaranja algo efusiva.

\- Bueno…- Dijo la pelinegra mayor jugando con ellas.

\- Por fa mami…A mí me gustaría saber cómo conociste a papa.- Rogó la pequeña Yukina con la cara más famosa de todas que es irresistible para los humanos "la mirada de cachorrito".

\- Mmm…- Fingió Yui haciendo la pensativa.- ¡Claro hijas mías!.- Dijo la pelinegra mayor dándole un beso en sus cabecitas haciendo que las niñas se riesen.- Dejadme relatar en como conocí a cierto chico problemático y en cómo se convirtió alguien importante en mi vida y para el vuestro hijas mías.- Empezó a relatar Yui su pasado junto con su amor.

El amor de Yui (Yui no Ai)

* * *

(Ending)

 **(Imaginad que lo canta Yui)**

¿Qué es lo que ilumina a un corazón vacío?

Una luz que no deja de gritar hasta ser vista.

Al caer a través de las grietas,

caigo en la oscuridad.

De ninguna manera voy a soltar tus manos.

Aun así la mitad del camino,

dime la historia de tu vida.

Yo de ninguna manera voy a renunciar a ti.

Un impulso incontrolable es la rencarnación del amor en estos días.

Donde sea que gire,

siempre escucho tu voz en un nostálgico viento.

Incluso el más débil,

elige tomar el camino más largo antes de huir.

Si no puedo llegar a creer en mí mismo,

¿quién va a creer en mí?

Extiende tus manos hacia la luz.

¡Oh yeah!

Brillando a través de las nubes,

caigo en la oscuridad.

De ninguna manera voy a soltar tus manos.

Dime lo que está en tu mente,

tus sueños eternos.

Persíguelos,

ya que de ninguna manera nos rendiremos.

Incluso si es una vida sin respuestas,

y desalentadora,

¡No renuncies a ella!

¡Sigue así!

¡Dale la vuelta!

Nuestro corazones están conectados incluso si estamos lejos,

así que sigamos viviendo juntos.

(Naruto Shippuden – Opening 20 version TV – Cantante: Anly – Karano Kokoro – Sub español)

* * *

 **FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba esta historia. Reconozco que me tardé demasiado pero es que tenía ideas aparte y el poco tiempo que tenía debido al estudio y otras cosas que dije anteriormente, no me animaba en seguirlo. Pero, en fin, ya lo subí eso es lo que importa ¿No?**

 **Antes de nada, quiero deciros que si preguntáis ¿Qué pasó con las princesas Deviluke? No he puesto una escena ya que se veía (en mi opinión) algo innecesario en esta historia. Solo imaginad que ha hecho sus vidas pero siempre recordando al hombre de quien se enamoró.**

 **En fin, me alegro que hayáis leído este fic hasta el final y os haya encantado con el final de esta.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en mi siguientes actualizaciones o futuros proyectos.**

 **Que tengáis buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte: ElswordKirigaya97…conocido anteriormente como Uchiha-Issei-DXD.**


	7. NotaCambioNombre

**Hola a todos. Sé que dije me llamaría ElswordKirigaya97 pero decidí cambiarme el nombre. Espero que no os molestéis por esto, decidí cambiarlo ya que no me termino de convencer el nombre. Así que me llamare "Inesperado Add".**

 **¿Motivos? Simplemente por capricho de cambiarme el nombre y CREO que me dejare así mi nombre de FanFiction. Lo de Inesperado es porque varia gente me ha dicho que subo fics de manera inesperada asi que dije "¿Por qué no?" y lo de Add es un personaje de Elsword que me agrada y me encanta usar a ese personaje.**

 **En fin os pido una disculpa para aquellos que creía que iba a subir el capitulo que esperabais pero tenía la necesidad de informaros.**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión, se despide Inesperado Add.**


	8. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
